victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Brina
Brina is the pairing of Beck Oliver and Trina Vega (B'/eck and T/'rina). It is also commonly known as Treck (Tr/ina and B/'eck') or Teck (T'/rina and B/'eck). It seemed as though Trina liked Beck when he and Jade broke up. In Car, Rain & Fire, the two kissed and Beck said he liked her, but it was just a trick to teach Trina not to lie because Trina had spread a rumor that they were going out. Beck seems to be irritated by Trina often, like the others, but seems to tolerate her anyway. This ship has a small fanbase given that most people ship Beck with the other girls, such as Jade or Tori. Like many Trina ships, Brina is a frequent side pairing to Jori, and seems one of the more frequently shipped alongside it. For the real-life pairing of the actors Avan Jogia and Daniella Monet, see Davan. Brina Moments Season 1 The Bird Scene *Beck and Trina are standing close together when Tori shows everyone how she decorated her locker. *When Beck says that Tori has finally learned the lesson of the bird scene, Trina smiles, and she glances back at him. Survival of the Hottest *Beck and Trina talk to each other for the first time in this episode. *Trina suggested the gang use the back door, but Beck informs her there isn't one. *Trina tells Beck that his RV is "cool" to which Beck thanks her and smiles. *When Trina asks questions about the RV, Beck smiles and answers each one. *Beck doesn't seem that angry that Trina invited herself to the beach with the rest of the gang. *Beck doesn't get offended when Trina says, "We've got to get out of this STUPID RV!" *Beck is staring at Trina when she gets into a fight with Tori for not sharing her water with everyone. Wi-Fi in the Sky *Beck is terrified when he sees Trina's butt on Tori's screen. Cat's New Boyfriend *Trina allows Beck to use her pooka fish to smooth his feet as well. *Beck insists Trina to tell the doctor the reason why they, along with André, Jade, and Robbie are at the hospital. Freak the Freak Out *When the guys arrive at the Vega house, Beck asks where Trina is. *Beck, along with Robbie and André, takes care of Trina. *Trina attacks Beck by trying to hit him with a pillow. * Unwillingly, Beck, (along with André), massages Trina's gums. *Trina has her legs on Beck's while he (and André) massages her mouth (although he attempts to push them away). *Beck (along with Robbie and André) try to release Trina when she was tied up and asleep. *Trina appears to physically hurt Beck the least of the three guys. *Despite ostensibly being fearless, Beck seems terrified of how physically strong Trina is, even with all the painkillers she's on. The Diddly-Bops *Beck tries to stop Trina from joining the second group. *Beck suggests that Trina should wear the hamburger (originally, Jade had worn the hamburger). The Wood *Trina sits next to Beck at the Asphalt Café. *Trina shoves her arm in front of Beck's nose and tells Beck to smell it. *Beck does sniff her arm. *When Trina tells Beck to sniff her arm Beck doesn't seem to mind or push her arm away. *Trina tells Beck that's her 'natural scent', and smiles. *When the producer from The Wood says Trina "reeks of desperation," Beck teases her by saying that's her 'natural scent'. *Beck auditioned to be in the reality show right after Trina's audition. Season 2 Locked Up! *In Yerba, Beck and Trina stood near each other to look at the picture that Sgrodis was showing the gang. *Beck and Trina were both very worried and shocked when the soldiers arrested Tori. *Trina and Beck both grab onto Tori in order to keep her from being dragged away from the soldiers. *The two seem the most concerned about Tori's incarceration. *Beck asked Trina how her little speech about Tori was helping. *Beck and Trina were both shocked when their bellman was dragged out by Yerbanian Soldiers. *Beck and Trina both wanted to leave the hotel more than anyone. Helen Back Again *Beck does not want to help Tori convince Helen that Trina should remain at Hollywood Arts. Terror on Cupcake Street *Beck and the others screamed and didn't like that Trina came when they found her under the blanket she'd used to sneak into the cupcake. Season 3 The Gorilla Club *When Trina comes back home after falling while jogging in her 10 inch heels, Beck makes a sympathetic/sarcastic "aww" sound. *Trina told Beck that two little Canadian boys laughed at her when she fell down. She most likely only told Beck this because he is Canadian. The Worst Couple *Beck says that "their friends" have grown tried of his and Jade's constant fighting, suggesting that he views Trina as a friend. *Trina is seen laying her head on Beck's shoulder. *Beck does not try to get her off his shoulder even though he is clearly upset and/or angry. *After Beck gets in a fight with Jade, Trina tells him she's not dating anyone and strokes his hair, saying she would never fight with him. *Beck doesn't stop Trina from stroking his hair, in fact the simple promise of no arguments seems somewhat alluring to him. *Trina wants Jade and Beck to get break up so she could go out with Beck. *When Beck goes outside to make up with Jade, Trina tackles Beck and is literally is on top of him, forcing André and Robbie to pull her off of him. *Trina says that she always thought that she and Beck would make a great couple. *Trina is very happy when Beck doesn't go outside to be with Jade. *When Beck is about to go outside to make up with Jade, Trina winks at him and makes a kissy face. *Trina tells Beck that she is a fun girl, but he says that she's not. She then says he's very good looking, which he does not dispute. *Trina seems to have a crush on Beck in this episode. Car, Rain & Fire *Beck and Trina kiss twice in this episode. *Trina spreads rumors that Beck asked her out. *Trina greets Beck with, "Hey pretty boy." *Trina kisses Beck in the hallway and bites his lip, and when Beck says she did, she says she tried to bite both. *Beck calls Trina "a maniac." *Beck knew where Trina's class was. *Before the dance class finishes, Beck appears to be checking out Trina from the rear. *When Trina saw Beck in her class she was concerned and asked him what he was doing there. *Beck held Trina's hand, to which she gasped and seemed to be very into it. *When Beck said that he liked her, Trina was concerned and confused, possibly hinting that Trina didn't want Beck as a lover, she just needed his reputation for her rumors. *When Beck said that their kiss "affected" him, Trina asked whether it was due to the onions in her breakfast burrito. *Beck asks Trina if she would have him over for dinner, leading Trina to excitedly say, "Yes, oh my God, yes please." *Trina works hard to cook dinner for Beck even though she failed to cook it and bought the wrong kind of meat. *Trina asks her dad for help to cook dinner for her and Beck. *Trina was furious that her turkey was still frozen as she really wanted to impress Beck. *Beck teaches Trina a lesson in lying by making her think that he likes her with the help of Robbie and André. *Beck even kisses Trina in order to do this. *Beck was the only one of the three guys that kissed Trina to get her back, possibly showing that he chose to kiss her, even though he didn't have to. *After Beck kisses Trina, he walks away while stroking her cheek. Trina tries to stroke him back but he walks away. *Trina was concerned when and after they kissed. *When André was going to hit Robbie with the teapot, Beck grabbed Trina and held her protectively for a few moments. April Fools' Blank *Beck and Trina are sitting side by side on the 70's Game Show. *Trina rests her head on Beck's shoulder and puts her hand on his chest during the 70's Game Sho w. Driving Tori Crazy *They sit next to each other on the party bus. How Trina Got In *Beck thinks Trina got in, not because of her singing, but because she challenged the staff to physical combat and easily came out on top, likely remembering how strong Trina is from when she had her wisdom teeth removed. *The above also implies that Beck views Trina as a capable fighter. Tori Goes Platinum *Trina panics when she realizes Beck comes because she wants to look good in front of him. *Beck tells Trina she has Avocado all over her face. *Trina seems embarrassed when Beck sees her with Avocado on her face. Beck seems somewhat amused by her reaction. *They're the only two who didn't abandon Tori after Mason Thornesmith forced her to reinvent herself, though Trina, unlike Beck, seemed to believe that Tori's act was genuine. Crazy Ponnie *Trina stands next to Beck when she blows her nose in the hallway. Season 4 Wanko's Warehouse *Despite her crush on him, Trina doesn't initially trust Beck (or anyone else) with the Wanko sale, only letting them know when Tori insists she does. *As Cat is comforting Robbie about his "stupid walkie talkies," Beck seems nervous by Trina standing next to him. *When Jade and Trina step back upon being asked who the "flattest" is, Beck quickly turns away from them, slightly embarrassed, the angle of his eyes suggesting that he may have been looking at Trina's bosom. The Hambone King *Trina sits down on Beck's lap. *When Trina sat on his lap Beck seemed annoyed, but he didn't tell her to get off of him, possibly meaning that he didn't mind it too much. *Trina gently stroked Beck's chest, and even though he looked slightly uncomfortable, he didn't try to stop her. *Trina silences herself when Beck shushes her so Tori can finish her story. Brain Squeezers *Beck is concerned when the bolts are dropped on Trina. *Trina looks concerned after Beck gets whacked with the bowling ball. *Both seem to have taken the worst doinks on their respective team. Victori-Yes *Trina "bragged" to Beck about her role on Divertisimo. TheSlap.com Hints: *Beck posted a status update about Trina's singing. His mood was "help." **'Beck:' I wish I could use a remote control to put Trina on mute. She's trying to sing an Adele song. TRYING. *Trina said in an update that her and Beck would be the perfect couple and that she has to get her some of that hotness. Her mood was "In Love." *Trina wrote in an update and Beck replied. **'Trina:' Do any guys want to come over and make some ice for me? All the beverages are warm and all the ice trays are empty. (Her mood was hopeful). **'Beck:' This is truly a new low in laziness. *On the Cooking With Beck video, Trina seems excited/happy that Beck is cooking at her (and Tori's) house, declaring him to be the best cook ever when she eats some of his cereal. Trivia *The are the most absent of the main characters. Trina was absent for nine episodes while Beck was absent for four. Ironically, all four episodes where Beck was absent (The Birthweek Song, Tori Gets Stuck, Prom Wrecker, and Who Did It to Trina?) featured Trina as a critical element to the plot/subplot. Episodes with a Brina Plot/Sub-plot *'Car, Rain, & Fire': Beck pretends to like Trina, and they kiss twice in this episode. Fanfictions *b e a u t i f u l by InsaneBlueberry *Simple by Shatteredsand *p e r f e c t by InsaneBlueberry *art of suffocation by bubblegum days *silent love hurts the most by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken *As He Stood Near The Door by Pitbull115 *Just A Shot Away From Madness by Dance Elle Dance *Take This For Rehb by Skrewbald *Beck teaches Trina a Lesson? by RexPlanner **Sequel: Lesson's Over (unfinished) *Another Bottle Down by FuckTheReaper *Life Through Cat's eyes by TotallyJorixoXo *Beck Oliver/Trina Vega on AO3 If you read any of these, please write a review to tell the writer what you thought, and let them know you found out about their writing through this wiki. Thanks! Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairing